


One shots of my favorite things

by chcrry_Min



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chcrry_Min/pseuds/chcrry_Min
Summary: Here you will be able to find one shots of many many different ships.Also if you have a request, PLEASE either comment here or dm me on@chcrry_roleplays





	One shots of my favorite things

Hello my beloved readers! 

So, I thought that I should make another one shot collection that is requested by you

I used to have one on wattpad but, I deleted my account on there So- yeah.

Anyways,  
If you want to see a specific ship.  
I will write it up but you have to please comment under THIS chapter so I can see it. 

How to request:

Step one) make sure you have an Au you want to see and a ship you want to see in your mind

Step two) Comment under this chapter

Step three) Wait for a reply

Step four) Subscribe and wait until its updated!

Also if you request something, be polite if I decline doing that ship. 

Example:

"Hey I was wondering if you could write up a Vampire au that's based on Vmin"

Anyways, enjoy reading this little drabble here <3


End file.
